Races of Yoggoth
Yoggoth is a world containing a multitude of different races and creatures. Below is a list of the races available for use as Player Characters, along with a brief description of each race. After the name of each race is a superscript abbreviation for the book that race is in. A full list of these abbreviations can be found on the Sources page of this wiki. Races of Yoggoth 'Aasimar'ARG - descended from the union between a celestial and a mortal, aasimar are holy by their nature, though they remain capable of choosing their own fate and alignment 'Catfolk'ARG - feline humanoids, catfolk are nomadic predators, hunting across open plains and occasionally traveling with the settlements they wander through 'Dhampir'ARG - born when a humanoid is tainted with powerful negative energy before birth, dhampir seem half-undead, though there is still life within them 'Drow'ARG - hailing from dark caverns deep underground, the drow are often called dark elves, and share many traits with their surface-dwelling cousins 'Dwarf'CRB - hardy and industrious, dwarves are known for fine craftsmanship, an appreciation of the finer things in life, and the ability to withstand almost any threat before them 'Elf'CRB - frail yet long-lived, elves are best known for two things: an intense appreciation for the natural world, and a natural talent for arcane magic that is seldom matched 'Gnome'CRB - descended from ancient fey who bound themselves to this world, gnomes are known as impulsive tricksters, following their own path above all else 'Goblin'ARG - often treated as little more than vermin, goblins are a fierce race, capable of birthing capable warriors who show a propensity for mass destruction 'Half-Elf'CRB - born of both elves and humans, half-elves belong to neither culture in full, and thus strive to make their own way in the world, utilizing talents from both sides of their lineage 'Half-Orc'CRB - born of orcs and humans, half-orcs are treated as outcasts by both of their ancestors, leaving them to become hardy and ferocious warriors who know no fear 'Halfling'CRB - lighthearted and carefree, halflings are a small spot of brightness in an increasingly dark world, ready to leap into danger with little more than faith, luck, and only a dash of planning 'Human'CRB - adaptable and flexible, humans can be found almost anywhere they can survive, more often drawing lines among themselves by culture and region, rather than seeing themselves as a unified race 'Orc'ARG - aggressive, chaotic, and full of fury, orcs roam the world in warbands and tribes, led by their strongest, and prizing might above all else 'Ratfolk'ARG - resourceful scavengers, ratfolk survive nearly anywhere, living off of the leavings of other races and creatures, and adapting others' trash into their own treasures 'Tiefling'ARG - descended from the union between a mortal and a fiend, tieflings are born with the taint of evil in their veins, a trait which many fall victim to, but which some few find a way to rise above Category:Rules Category:Lore